macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Songbird
Songbird is a song by Ranka Lee and was released on the Macross Frontier concept album: Cosmic Cuune as track 1. Lyrics Romaji = Watashi no koe ga kikoemasuka Anata he todoitemasuka Chiisa na neiro kotoba no hibiki ga Yasashiku te ni te wo totte Nagarete iku you ni tokeatte Sotto mezameru Natsukashikute ureshii nakitai you na kimochi Kono koe wa doko kara yatte kuru no Watashi no kokoro no oku fukai tokoro kara Dare ka ni tsutaetai omoi ga umarete Harukana tooku kara harukana tabi wo shite Massugu sono omoi wo tsutaeru tame ni Afureru kimochi Watashi no koe ga kikoemasuka Anata he todoitemasuka Ame no shizuku no hitoshizuku no you ni Anata no kanashiku tsurai kokoro ni fureta toki Soko kara nani ka ga kawaru Eien no you na toki ga ugoki da su no Watashi mo kono koe ni ochite yuku wa Konna ni mo atsui mono ga aru nante Anata he tsutaetai omoi ga afurete Kimochi ni makikomarete soto he osareteku Anata wo ima sugu ni mo Gyutto gyutto dakishimetai no Kowai hodo tsuyoku nareru kore ga ai nano Mawari juu no subete ga kagayaite mieru wa Subete ga ikiteru Laalalala Kirameku hikari ga furisosoide kuru Kore ga ai na no ne Karadajuu ga yorokobi de michiteiku Kore mo ai na no ne Laalalala Watashi no kono koe ga wakarimasuka Konna ni mo shinjirareru mono ga aru Anata he tsutaetai omoi ga afurete Namida ni makikomare soto he osareteku Yumemitai Anata wo ima sugu dakishimetai no Koko he kite hoshii sugu ni sugu ni sugu ni Laalalala Subete wo ima sugu dakishimetai no Nan ni mo iranai kara tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku Subete wo dakishimetai Sore ga watashi no negai |-| Kanji = 私の声が聴こえますか あなたへ届いてますか 小さな音色 言葉の響きが やさしく手に手をとって 流れていくように とけあって そっと目覚める 懐かしくてうれしい 泣きたいような気持ち この声はどこからやってくるの 私の心の奥 深いところから だれかに伝えたい思いが生まれて はるかな遠くから はるかな旅をして まっすぐその思いを伝えるために あふれる気持ち 私の声が聴こえますか あなたへ届いてますか 雨のしずくの一滴のように あなたの悲しくつらい心にふれた時 そこから何かが変わる 永遠のような時が動きだすの 私もこの声に落ちてゆくわ こんなにも熱いものがあるなんて あなたへ伝えたい思いがあふれて 気持ちに巻き込まれて外へ押されてく あなたを今すぐにも ぎゅっとぎゅっと抱きしめたいの 怖いほど 強くなれる これが愛なの まわりじゅうのすべてが 輝いてみえるわ すべてが生きてる ラーラララ きらめく光が降り注いでくる これが愛なのね 体中が喜びで満ちていく これも愛なのね ラーラララ 私のこの声がわかりますか こんなにも信じられるものがある あなたへ伝えたい思いがあふれて 涙に巻き込まれ外へ押されてく 夢みたい あなたを今すぐ抱きしめたいの ここへきてほしい すぐにすぐにすぐに ラーラララ すべてを今すぐ抱きしめたいの なんにもいらないから 強く強く強く すべてを抱きしめたい それが私の願い |-| English = Can you hear my voice? Does it reach you? The echo of my words from my small-timbred voice Gently leading you by the hand Like we're flowing together, we understand each other And softly wake up. The nostalgic, happy feeling of wanting to cry Where does this voice come from? From the inside of my heart, that deep place The thoughts I want to convey to someone are born From a faraway distance, they journey far To convey those thoughts straightforwardly Overflowing feelings Can you hear my voice? Does it reach you? Like a single drop of rain When it touches your sad, bitter heart From then, something changes Does a time that's like eternity start to move? I fall into my voice as well In this way, something like warmth is here The thoughts I want to convey to you Are swallowed up in overflowing feelings, pushed to the outside Right now, I want to hold you tightly, so tightly More than frightening, being able to become strong: is this love? Everything around me seems to be sparkling Everything is living (La~lalala) Sparkling light is incessantly raining down This is love, isn't it? My entire body is filling up with joy This is love too, isn't it? (La~lalala) Do you understand my voice? In this way too, there are things to believe in The thoughts I want to convey to you Are swallowed up in overflowing tears, pushed toward the outside Like a dream I want to hold you right now I want you to come here right away, right away, right away (La~lalala) I want to hold everything right now Since I don't need anything strongly, strongly, strongly I want to hold everything That's my wish Category:Music Category:Macross F Category:Macross Frontier Songs